Daddy's Desk
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Two-Shot, both chapters up! Colin/Steph, rated M, title says it all I think. M for sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

First part of the "Daddy's Desk" Two-Shot.

* * *

Chapter One: Callaghan

"Colin! Come on! Hurry up!" Stephanie Callaghan called to her friend, her ball gown swishing as she ran through the halls of her parents' main house. Blond hair being pulled from its up-do as her blue eyes shined with mischief.

"Steph, where are we even going? This is your coming out party, remember?" Colin McCrae whispered as he followed her through the mansion. His annoyance was evident in his deep, chocolate colored eyes.

"In here!" Steph pulled him into her father's office, locking the rather ornate looking door behind him.

"Why are we in your father's office?" Colin sighed heavily as he walked around the desk, grabbing the bottle of Scotch from the drink cart behind it before sitting in the ON chair that Mr. Callaghan kept.

"I was so bored! You're the only person out there I even like talking to!" Steph whined before sitting on the desk, ignored when Colin put his feet up and leaned back in his chair.

"At least your father has good taste in Scotch," Colin told her, "And don't you go to St. Beatrice's with half those girls?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like to talk to them, dumb as door nails, the lot of them! All they care about is marriage! It's like talking to my mother!" Steph complained, jumping from the desk to pace and rant at the same time. "I didn't want this party! Or the stupid hair-style mother made me wear! I didn't even pick out my own dress!" Steph continued, and Colin nodded absently, having heard it several times already.

Colin sputtered when he noticed Steph start unzipping her dress, "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of this god-awful dress!" Steph told him in a high whisper, mocking his own.

"Here?! What if your father comes in? He'd kill me!" Colin told her, downing another swig of the Scotch as she ignored him and continued to undress. Colin closed his eyes as he reclined back in the large chair, not noticing the smirk flash across Steph's face as he did this.

He did notice, however, when she straddled him, naked, and whispered, "If you're going to die anyway, might as well die satisfied."

Bringing his eyes to meet hers suspiciously he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"That, starting now, I'll probably turn into those girls that drink and party all the time, and that I refuse to lose my virginity during a drunken frenzy," Steph said honestly, leaning her forehead against his.

"Steph…," Colin pointed out, arching an eye brow at her.

"I trust you Colin," Steph whispered, and he groaned.

"How is possible that I'm even considering this?" Colin muttered to himself before taking Steph's lips with his. Her hands slid into his brown hair, pulling him closer as the kiss heated up. Colin slid his tongue through her mouth, enticing a moan from Steph before he picked her up to place her on the desk in front of him. Steph pushed Colin's jacket off his shoulder as he moved to kissing her neck, and her hands started to pull of his tie. Within a few minutes Steph had Colin completely unclothed, and Colin had her flat on her father's desk with him above her. "You're sure about this, right?" Colin asked as he kissed up the valley between her breasts.

"Definitely," Steph breathed as his lips came to hers once more, and he passionately kissed her as he pushed through her folds. She pushed up against him as a slice of pain shot through her before the pleasure began to coarse through her body. Colin started a slow pace that Steph soon began to push faster. Colin groaned slightly as Steph bit his lip playfully, and he smirked before lowering his head to her chest to nip and play with breasts, bringing moan after moan from Steph. Soon Steph tangled her fingers into Colin's hair and brought his lips to hers as she came, bringing Colin to his limit almost immediately afterwards.

Twenty minutes later, Colin sat in the big chair behind the desk, fully dressed again, with his feet propped up on the desk, "You're dad is so going to know what happened in here the second he walks in here." Steph laughed cheerfully from across the room, fixing her hair into something presentable so they could return to the party down stairs.

"Don't worry," Steph teased him, "I'll protect you."

"Haha," Colin told the giggling young woman before him, "You're such a daddy's girl."

"Thank you! Now come on," Steph pulled him up, and he took a swig of the Scotch, "Time to head back to the party."

"Alright," Colin sighed, before following the blond out the door.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. :) This concludes the story so I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

'Why did I agree to this?' Colin asked himself, sitting behind his father's desk on the top floor of the McCrae and Partners Law Firm. He was beyond bored; he was on his last year of law school and had for some _insane_ reason volunteered to cover for his father while the man was in Thailand on his eighth (?) honeymoon.

"Mr. McCrae, you have a visitor?" his father's secretary buzzed through the intercom, Colin groaned and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" Colin asked, expecting it to be another one of the partners there to 'brief him.' Or in other words they wanted to grill him or suck-up.

"Who else would bring you your favorite food simply because they care?" a feminine voice asked over the intercom.

Colin smiled to himself, "Come on in Steph." The blond woman opened the door, and walked into the room, a to-go box in her arms.

"Here," Steph said as she put the food before him, turning around to close the door while he opened the box. He took in her appearance of carefully thought modest dress and low heels, instantly he remember the wedding plan meeting she'd had with their mothers.

"So how was _your_ day?" Colin asked as she sat on his desk, right next to where he was eating.

"Oh…it was interesting…" Steph started, and Colin smirked, she groaned, "You're mother is exceedingly frustrating!"

"Well, she's a little bitter…" Colin told her, holding in laughter as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"A little?" Steph said as she gave him a pointed look, her blue eyes staring into his brown with a fierce look.

"Eh," Colin shrugged, and Steph rolled her eyes.

"She took over the entire planning session. She wants me to wear beige!" Steph complained, throwing her hands into the air.

"Beige?" Colin asked, a little confused, "Isn't it traditional for brides to wear white?"

"That's what I said!" Steph told him, "Guess what your mother said though?" Colin looked up at her with questioning eyes, "'Well, that's for those that are pure, and since Colin and you have been living together for the past year, I doubt that is the case.'"

Colin laughed, and quickly changed it into a cough as Steph glared, "That's…"

"Rude! And completely not the point," Steph told him, and then she smiled extra sweetly at him, "By the way, we're not having sex for a while."

Colin coughed, chocking on the food he'd just taken a bite of, "What?"

"Well, I couldn't let her win!" Steph told him, as if it was obvious, "SO! I'm wearing white, and we're not having sex."

"Why not? I like sex," Colin stated, and she rolled her eyes at the dumb-founded man before her.

"I know, so do I," Steph said with a pout, and as Colin smirked she continued, "But I'm not wearing beige."

Colin sighed, "So…no sex until…the honeymoon?"

Steph shook her head, "Just till I buy the dress. So really, we're only going a week without sex." At Colin's pout she laughed, "Would it make you feel better if I told you that the 'No Sex' policy doesn't start until tomorrow?"

"What?" Colin asked, surprised and slightly suspicious as he leaned back in his chair. Steph only giggled and raised her foot to trail it up Colin's leg.

"You heard me," Steph said seductively as Colin grinned, "I worded my sentences very carefully with your mother." Colin stood to stand between Steph's legs and kissed her possessively, exciting a moan from the woman as he wrapped his arms around her. Steph trailed her hands up his chest before undoing the tie he wore as she murmured against his lips, "I'm starting to see why your dad's been married so many times…suits are kind of sexy."

Colin chuckled as he trailed a hand up her dress and over one of her thighs, "So is this dress of yours." Steph threw her head back in a laugh, giving Colin the opportunity to latch his lips onto her neck. He trailed kisses over the smooth, creamy skin of Steph's neck as his hands massaged her legs as they wrapped loosely around him.

"Know what this reminds me of?" Steph whispered huskily as she started undoing buttons on Colin's shirt.

"Hmm?" Colin mumbled, not stopping his actions on her neck as he slipped her dress up around her waist.

"My coming out party," Steph whispered in his ear, grinning from ear to ear at the memory of their first time as she undid the button of his pants with expertise. Her breathe came in short breathes as she started to focus on just what Colin was doing, and her body quickly started to heat up as she became acutely aware of how turned on she was.

"Obviously you have a thing for having sex on desks," Colin teased before bringing her mouth to his once more, their tongues tangling together as he moved even closer. Pressing his erection against her core as his hands busied themselves playing along the flat of her back.

"Obviously," Steph muttered as she let her hands grip his shoulders for stability, "Now take me before I explode from sexual frustration." Colin laughed a little before pulling his hardened member from his pants and pushing aside the material of her panties. He pumped in and out of her at a slow pace at first; teasing her like he liked to do before speeding up as his own excitement grew.

Steph shuttered as pleasure coursed through her body, squeezing tight around Colin's shoulders as she contained her screams, not wanting to alert anyone outside of the office. As her walls squeezed around Colin's erection they sent him over the edge and climaxing along with the blond he held.

"And this is why my mom thinks you should wear beige?" Colin asked breathlessly a minute or so later as they calmed from their highs. Drawing out of Steph to clean himself up, and Steph only laughed.

"She needs to get laid," Steph told him, making him scrunch his face in disgust as he made himself presentable. She couldn't help but smile brightly after he kissed her once more sweetly, "So, should I leave you to continue your boring work or do you want to come home with me?"

Colin answered by grabbing his coat and slipping it on as she hopped off his father's desk and fixed her dress, "Let's go." He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the office, and he swore he saw the secretary holding back a laugh. Smiling he whispered to Steph once they were safely in the elevator, "What do you want to bet that this was not the first time that sort of thing happened in there?" Steph turned into Colin's shoulder as they started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Review?


End file.
